


Au Ritz

by sous_le_saule



Series: Témoins [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ca fait des années que ces deux-là viennent manger ici. C’est toujours moi qui les ai servis. Forcément, j’ai fini par m’attacher à eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Ritz

Harry, viens ici un instant, tu veux ?

 _Ils_ sont là. C’est toi qui vas les servir aujourd’hui. Tu sais que je pars à la retraite à la fin du mois. Je me suis occupée d’eux à chaque fois qu’ils sont venus et je ne veux pas m’en aller sans les avoir confiés à quelqu’un personnellement. J’ai décidé que ce serait toi. Parce que tu m’es sympathique, jeune freluquet. Oui, je vais t’expliquer, mais amène-leur les cartes d’abord.

*

Bon, le grand brun s’appelle Crowley. C’est tout ce que je sais. Etonnamment, son compagnon ne l’appelle jamais par son prénom. J’ai déjà eu de la chance d’entendre son nom de famille, parce que l’autre lui donnait généralement plutôt du « mon cher ». Enfin, au début. Maintenant, il utilise un tas de surnoms affectueux et M. Crowley est tout embarrassé quand je les entends. Je trouve ça adorable.

Le blond, pas moyen de savoir son nom. Ca a toujours été « mon ange ». Même avant qu’ils soient ensemble. Bizarre, hein ?

Oh, tu peux essayer de chercher, mais je te souhaite bonne chance : ils ne paient qu’en liquide et il n’y a jamais de réservation à leur nom. Pourtant, il y a toujours une table pour eux quand ils arrivent. Je n’ai jamais osé demander au patron s’il les connaissait ou si c’étaient des gens influents. Evidemment, j’ai pensé à une célébrité, à cause des lunettes de soleil. Mais je n’ai pas trouvé qui ça peut être.

C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je me souviens de la première fois qu’ils sont venus. Ca m’avait intriguée. Je me rappelle que « mon ange » avait l’air un peu abattu, et que M. Crowley était nerveux. Ils ont discuté comme des conspirateurs pendant tout le repas. Ca doit bien faire une vingtaine d’années, maintenant.

Bien sûr que si, c’est possible. Quoi, leur âge ? Eh bien… C’est curieux, je n’y avais jamais… Oh, tu m’embrouilles, avec tes questions ! Va prendre la commande. Et pas la peine d’appeler le sommelier, ils savent ce qu’ils veulent.

*

Laisse-moi deviner : en entrée, une perdrix et un velouté ; ensuite, le tournedos et l’agneau. Et le vin… mmmh… le Barbaresco. Je ne me trompe jamais.

En attendant, apporte-leur une bouteille de champagne. C’est pour la maison, je m’arrangerai. C’est leur anniversaire. Dix ans, déjà, mon Dieu ! Tu verras, quand tu seras vieux, comme le temps passe vite. Oh, ce n’est pas difficile de me souvenir de la date : il venait de se produire toutes ces choses inquiétantes, un peu partout dans le monde. Tu veux les détails ? Haha, je savais qu’en toi se cachait un amateur d’histoires d’amour. Entendu, il n’y a pas trop de monde, on aura le temps de discuter. Mais après le champagne. File !

*

 Alors, après cette première fois, ils sont revenus régulièrement. Deux à trois fois par an. De prime abord, on aurait dit des rendez-vous professionnels, parce qu’ils commençaient toujours par comparer des notes dont ils discutaient interminablement avec un air satisfait. Comme s’ils travaillaient sur un projet et qu’ils étaient fiers de leurs résultats. Mais je voyais mal quel projet ils pouvaient avoir en commun : l’un, s’il n’est pas une star, doit être un de ces jeunes loups du milieu de la finance, tandis que l’autre est probablement professeur de littérature. Parce qu’il parle souvent de livres. Et qu’il lisait toujours en attendant M. Crowley, quand ils n’arrivaient pas ensemble. Sans compter qu’il a l’air de sortir tout droit d’Oxford. Oh, tais-toi ! Vous, les jeunes, vous ne connaissez rien à la bonne vieille élégance britannique. Le tartan, c’est chic et indémodable, petit impertinent.

Qu’est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui : ça ressemblait à des diners d’affaires, mais d’un autre côté, le « mon ange », forcément, ça m’a mis la puce à l’oreille. En plus, ils avaient l’air de se connaître depuis une éternité. Ils racontaient de vieilles anecdotes et chacun pouvait finir les phrases de l’autre. C’était surprenant, de la part de personnes si dissemblables.

J’avoue : j’étais curieuse. Je voulais savoir s’ils étaient ensemble. Chaque fois qu’ils venaient, en les observant, je me disais que non. Mais je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Au fur et à mesure, la façon dont ils se parlaient a changé. La première fois que j’ai entendu cette tendresse dans la voix du blond, j’ai eu l’impression qu’un rayon de soleil me réchauffait le cœur.

Et puis, j’ai bien remarqué comment chacun s’est mis à regarder l’autre à la dérobée. Ah, ne pinaille pas ! Si, même avec les lunettes de soleil, je le _savais_. Parce qu’il détournait la tête en vitesse chaque fois que l’autre relevait la sienne de son assiette, voilà pourquoi.

Pendant des années, à chaque repas qu’ils partageaient, je me disais : « Cette fois, c’est la bonne ». Et rien ! Ah, je te jure, j’avais envie de les secouer ! J’étais à deux doigts de… oh, les entrées sont prêtes, vas-y.

*

Donc, il y a dix ans, j’ai senti que quelque chose était différent. Ils n’avaient plus de notes, pour commencer. Et ils avaient l’air bizarre. A la fois secoués et euphoriques. Ils ont commandé le vin le plus cher. Quand ils ont eu fini leur plat, je m’avançais pour débarrasser quand « mon ange » s’est lancé et a posé sa main sur celle de M. Crowley. Je te prie de croire que j’ai fait demi-tour aussitôt pour ne pas les interrompre, en ayant bien du mal à retenir un cri de triomphe. J’ai fait mine d’être occupée au bar pour les observer tranquillement. Eduardo m’aurait rappelée à l’ordre s’il s’en était rendu compte, mais personne n’aurait pu m’en empêcher.

M. Crowley était tout rouge et manifestement un peu paniqué. Je me suis demandé ce que j’allais lui faire s’il se débrouillait pour tout gâcher. Mais l’autre, avec son sourire tranquille, est parvenu à le rassurer : ils ont échangé quelques mots et ils se sont regardés un long moment avant de partir en toute hâte en laissant des billets sur la table, sans même demander l’addition. Et moi, en les regardant passer, je souriais comme une idiote. Ca me rappelait les débuts de mon mariage. Sauf qu’eux, dix ans après, ça leur arrive encore souvent alors que mon George… enfin, bref, hum… tu n’as pas des assiettes à aller rechercher, toi ?

*

Dis, Harry, tout à l’heure, c’est moi qui leur amènerai l’addition. J’aimerais leur dire au revoir. En fait, ce que j’aimerais vraiment leur dire, c’est que ça me fait plaisir de les voir ainsi : l’un plus serein, apaisé, et l’autre plus souriant, moins sérieux. Mais ce serait familier et indiscret. Tout à fait déplacé, surtout ici. Alors, je vais me contenter d’un dernier salut.

Ca va me manquer, la façon dont M. Crowley met son dessert au milieu de la table pour que son compagnon puisse piocher dedans après avoir fini le sien. Et la façon dont il lui tient son manteau pour l’aider à l’enfiler au moment de partir. Ca va me manquer, de voir que « mon ange » le couve du regard tout au long du repas et le laisse toujours commander du vin italien alors que, je le sais pertinemment, il préfèrerait du français. Ca va me manquer, leurs mains qui se cherchent sur la nappe, sans même qu’ils y pensent, pendant qu’ils consultent le menu ou qu’ils boivent leur thé. Et le fait qu’ils croient que personne ne s’en rend compte, quand ils se font du pied sous la table. Les nappes sont peut-être longues, mais on ne me la fait pas, à moi.

Tu t’occuperas bien d’eux, n’est-ce pas ? Je me doute que tu trouves étrange que j’y attache tant d’importance. Mais si c’est à toi que je les confie, c’est parce que je sens que tu seras un jour capable de comprendre ce que je vais te dire, même si maintenant tu vas probablement trouver ça bête. Tu vois, savoir que ces deux-là sont heureux ensemble alors que tout semblait les opposer, ça me redonne foi dans ce monde.

*****


End file.
